


Cottagecore AU

by goldafterglow



Series: Cottagecore AU [1]
Category: Prospect (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldafterglow/pseuds/goldafterglow
Summary: "They have loved you in sunsets."
Relationships: Din Djarin/Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Cottagecore AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Cottagecore AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely off of my former tumblr header, "The Ezra Lubrication."

They have loved you in sunsets.

In a flurry of tangerine brush strokes and silver strips of clouds he chases you down the hill from the forest, laughs boundlessly when you trip and he can catch up to you. He pulls you back against his chest as though you’ve just fallen from the heavens and into his arms. The other one stands at the base of the hill and watches with wide doe eyes. He is so hopelessly in love.

Hopefully, so are the two of you.

Hopelessly.

In a peach afterglow you tease berries to his lips, listen to him giggle with you as he looks you in the eyes and takes them on his warm tongue.

Takes your fingers on his tongue.

You share a glance with your lover, but his grin is wolfish and unhelpful. He is entirely amused, eyes like the bloomed daisies that grow beside you in gentle families of clusters. It’s alright - he knows what game he is playing. A sweet boy, your honeycomb man. He likes to play.

And under a silky pink backdrop, sleepy sun glowing white like the large blanket underneath you and air pressing dewy kisses to your cheeks, he rocks into you with numinous adoration.

“M-more, Ezra.”

You’re not sure how many times you’ve said it - how many times you’ve mewled to him. Your hand combs through his dark locks, dangling blonde streak teasing in front of your eyes as his body surges forward on top of you. You see the strawberry sky kiss his cheeks, deified inside you amongst this blushed luster. His face is sprinkled in dew now, mouth hung open for hot air to puff on your face, mix with your own.

He had teased you far too much. Let himself watch as his flushed cockhead smeared your cunt, spread your lips and slid its weight slowly up and down, catching on your clit just to hear you gasp like ghosts leaving your lungs every time.

You gasped every time.

But it had made you needy, desperate by the time he’d sheathed himself into you, sliding in as though his cock were made for you to swallow. You’d pulled him over your body in a tick, pressed his forehead to yours and made him throb with that simply pass of air from your kiss-swollen lips.

“Ezra.”

And he can’t resist you, not once you’ve prayed to Kevva in his name like that. He can’t help himself as your velvet walls grip him like your fingers gripping his heart, bruising the red flesh in a way that is comforting as your eyes shiver with something so different.

So pathetic.

So he’d pressed himself into you as far as he could go, filled you to the hilt in hopes that the press of his hips would placate you. Languid, long strokes so you would feel each ridge, feel how your flesh dragged with him. But you already know how he feels. You know how good he makes you feel. And you don’t need a reminder, not now. You’d prefer to be left with the afterthought, something you could dwell on the next morning as you woke with bloomed stains like memories.

“More, Ezra.”

So he had pressed harder, head snapping hard into the very back of you. But as he moved above you, his mouth still made of gold - “More, starlight? Is this enough? Wanna feel me tomorrow, is that right?” - you squeezed your eyes shut and clenched tighter around him, trying to hold him within you. Make him work more, make him feel each thrust in his bones the way he’s done to you, make him understand how miserably you need him. He developed a rhythm, percussive beats debauching the meadows with something beautifully lewd as your pussy weeped around him. But even then -

“Oh, more, more Ezra.”

And by then he’d been certain you’d burned the mahogany in his eyes, charred them a shade too dark like nightfall after the Sun’s raspberry blaze has scattered.

He couldn’t recall if he’d ever seen you need him so badly, couldn’t remember the last time you weren’t given everything you wanted when you asked. It’s how it should be, how he had wanted it to be, and when the shattered glass in your eyes gleamed back at him he felt that compulsion wash over him. The one that made him speed up, begin pounding into you so hard your tits would shake with the force and the blanket creased under the tumultuous shifting. The one that gave you everything, loved you with every fiber. He drilled into you, relentless and shallow as you cried out his name, whimpered against his slack jaw, stubble digging into your soft flesh.

“Oh fuck,” he whispers.

He had hoped it would be quieter, prayed that the wind wouldn’t betray him and float the sound of his sinister thoughts into your space. But he is frequently double-crossed, and you gasped with pleasure once before turning your head, cheek pressed into Ezra’s swelled nose as you took in something equally magnificent.

Din sits to the side, stripped down and broad chest heaving, his thick cock sobbing salty slick down the underside of him. Ezra pounded into you as you watched with amazement, trying with every last ounce in him to unravel you into pretty shards of hearts and rose gold threads. Din’s hand was gripping deadly at his base, the free tips of his fingers trying to lightly soothe his angry, red cockhead. And right before your eyes his thumb pressed into his slit, circled lightly around, but he has grown so hard, so devastated at the sight of Ezra driving into you that he can’t think to take care of himself, left to watch hopelessly right where you’d told him to sit.

“No touching, sweet boy,” you’d instructed him before as Ezra mounted you, smiling like the deviant minx of the lake. At this point, the sky was still peeking blue.

You couldn’t tell what to focus on, the sight of him too alluring to ignore as he locked his big doe eyes with you, somehow more destroyed than your own. But your cunt had been dripping down onto the swirled fabric, soaking Ezra with slick, and yet it wasn’t enough; you began to fear that this is what your fate would be, frantically pulling people into your chest as you are never fulfilled, never satiated. The lonely siren corrupting men as they pass by your shore, filling your bottomless soul until the stars die.

So you asked him again, begged him once more.

“M-more Ezra.”

Even now he sees the sun setting in your bosom beyond the sloped valleys of your shoulders and behind the stars in your eyes. Like a landscape you surround him, envelop him, and as his mouth sinks to your breasts, his hips snapping with a fury and tongue finding your nipple so he can suck hard, you finally feel your pussy flutter. Your hand slips between your bodies, fingers finding your clit in a desperate attempt to catapult yourself. His eyes turn wide as your moans become shorter, your pleading more frantic - “Yes yes yes, fuck Ezra yes, please don’t stop.”

And he doesn’t.

He doesn’t stop when your mouth opens silently, eyes flashing so bright that the sky ceases to exist for a moment, outshines by how bright you are to him. He doesn’t stop when your pussy clenches down on him, hard. Not when you cry him name loud enough for the trees to absorb, to encase in sap and amber so he can hear it again, over and over like a godless mantra. Not when you arch your back into him, when you press his face into your breasts so hard it could leave bruises.

It would leave bruises.

He doesn’t stop until he is tumbling down the uprooted hill with you, hips stuttering before he paints the inside of you with his hot seed as though you are his greatest muse. He fills you up so deliciously, tells you how creamy you are for him and how well you took him. His lips find your jaw, drag up to your lips to press a heavy, honey kiss to your trembling lips. As you pant, letting the crashes of monsoons subside into the fizzing sea foam and spread through every inch of you, you hear a small whimper.

So small.

Both you and Ezra turn your heads this time to face your blushing boy, patient but teased beyond good sense as he fails to hide his thick precum coating the underside of his cock. A glorious thing that you both admire as Ezra slowly softens in your spent pussy, the both of you so well-fucked you can still feel each other in your throats. Din is well-endowed, far larger than Ezra, and you and he were delighted to discover that you couldn’t just take him the way you could your typical lover.

You had to be trained.

You had to be opened.

Din can’t handle the oppressive sight of it, the two of you cumming into each other like clouds colliding into thunder, storms still not cleared but calmed. He feels rain drip from his jaw in rolling salt, sweating from the exertion of absolutely nothing.

“Come here, moonlight.” His voice is low, drawl still devilish and distorting his mind. He doesn’t need to be told twice - he never needs to be told twice. There is an uncanny tremble in his throat that he cannot seem dispel, not with the crushed daisy petals that had long been tossed aside as his own suppression brought them to ruin. That is, until he leans forward and lets his forehead knock against Ezra’s. You are forever safe, Ezra tells him silently, guiding his thoughts. There are no bad things here.

Ezra tilts his chin up, spilling a wondrous syrup into Din’s mouth as he slots their lips, soothing his beating heart. You watch from below with suns in your eyes, feeling their solidarity, their adoration and love seeping into your fuzzy mind, spread down your throat.

You think to wait for them to have their private exchange.

But then of course, the needy thing must pull away and look down at you, his expression meekly asking you a question to which he is afraid to hear the answer.

“Fuck me, Din.”

He smiles just a little. Just enough for your keen eyes to catch.

“I’m ready, sweet boy. I’m so ready for your big cock. Want you to stretch me wide.”

Din is already nodding, already mumbling “wanna fuck you, gonna make you feel good” as Ezra gently pulls out of you. His hand finds Din’s arm and he tenderly pulls him between your legs so he can look down at your blushed cunt and admire the slow peeking of his Ezra’s cum, watch it spill out of you. Ezra’s thumb spreads the drop of his seed onto your pussy, lets it coat you thoroughly. It’s so slick, so thick inside of you, but Ezra doesn’t look for much longer before moving out of Din’s way, a knuckle lightly nudging his chin before sitting aside.

“Stuff me full of your thickness, sweet boy,” you coo once more as he stares, already pussy drunk without having touched you. “Don’t you want to? My pussy lubed up with Daddy’s cum?” Din’s mind is racing now, eyes darting up to yours, then to Ezra, but he can’t fucking see because he’s so blinded by you, bright pink sunset stinging his eyes and making him dizzy. It’s too hazy, air too thick as it wraps around his throat, turning him to a glittering puddle between your legs.

“Don’t sit idle now, boy,” Ezra says softly, not upset but encouraging his delicate state. “My stardust told you to do something.”

Yes. Yes, fuck yes. Want to taste both of you on my tongue, want to fuck you until you can only call me “sweet boy.” Want to serve you.

“Sorry, Daddy,” he whispers. He never wants to have to stop looking, filthy mind tattooing each grain into his lenses. He notices another stop threaten to spill onto the blanket, but it never gets the chance to come out before Din is rubbing his cock into your cunt, the tip catching up on your swollen, hypersensitive clit - you gasp so sweetly - before pushing deep into you.

He quickly becomes exhilarated as you writhe, cry out to him that he’s so good for you, that he stretches you out so well -

Nothing makes more sense than how easy it is to fit into you.


End file.
